You'll Always Be With Me
by Gilmoregirl828
Summary: Finn and Rachel recieve some heartbreaking news. Sad and angsty oneshot.


**Hey everybody, for all of those who read my Rachel/Shelby story, "Find my daughter" I'm sooooooo sorry for the delay with the one shots and sequel. I've been really busy. I left for NYC (I met Kristin Chenoweth!)right after I posted the epilogue and I just got back from Tennessee. This idea just came to me and I had to write it before I posted the one shots. The one shots should be posted with in the week. Sorry again for the delay.**

_You'll Always Be With Me_

Finn Hudson sat in his doctor's office holding on to his wife, Rachel's hand tightly. He knew all to well that when your doctor asks you to bring your spouse in with you to discuss your test results, that the news won't be good.

"It's going to be alright Finn. Whatever it is we'll get through this together."

"I know Rach. I'm just scared, for us and the kids."

Finn hadn't been feeling very good the past few weeks. He had been tired all the time and he was feeling too weak to do things he would normally do.

"Hello Finn and Rachel." Said the doctor as he entered the room

"Hi ."

"Finn I have you test results, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you have brain cancer."

Finn felt Rachel squeeze his hand even harder than she already was tears already forming in her eyes.

"We caught it early but it doesn't look to good. It looks to be pretty severe already."

"How long do I have with treatment?"

"Well I would say about 4 or six months."

"And without treatment?"

"About two months. I'm sorry Finn."

As Finn and continued to discuss his options Rachel was breaking down. She was devastated by the diagnosis, her husband, her soulmate; the love of her life was dying rapidly of cancer. She looked down at her flat stomach. She had just found out that she was pregnant again with twins babies four and five. It broke her inside that Finn would never get to meet the babies growing inside of her. She didn't hear much of what Finn and the doctor were saying, she was too upset to even pay attention but from what she heard it seemed as if Finn was going to start treatment soon. Inside of her there was this hope that he would come out of this alive.

The ride home was a blur and they both put on happy faces for their three girls 8-year-old Kelsey, 6-year-old Liza and 4-year-old Sierra, they didn't want to tell them about Finn's cancer just yet. That night the two of them sat in bed crying into each others arms. They talked about everything to upcoming months to everything he would miss. The next morning Finn woke up to the sound of Rachel throwing up in the bathroom.

"Rach, what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine Finn." She said through her tears, knowing exactly why she was throwing up.

"Rach, something is wrong, why are you crying?"

A look of realization came over his face as he looked at his wife: "Rach are you pregnant?"

"Yes, with twins." She said through her tears, collapsing in his arms.

When they tell everybody about Finn's condition everyone was naturally devastated. Finn spent hours consoling his mom while Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes tried to keep it together while Rachel comforted her kids. Everyone knew about Rachel's pregnancy and they all felt sorry for her and the children growing inside of her.

Almost four months after the diagnosis they find out that Finn only has about a month left. He spends most of that time in bed listening to his daughters sing for him and tell him stories.

A week later they are in the hospital on a warm summer day, the doctors are saying that he might not make it through the night. His mom, Burt and Kurt are sitting on one side. Burt and Kurt trying to comfort Carole and Rachel who is sitting on the other side of the bed. She has refused to leave her spot and only leaves the room when absolutely necessary. To the other side of the room are Puck and Quinn who have been in and out throughout the week; doing everything they can for Finn and Rachel as well as taking care of their own growing family.

Everyone looks up when they hear the sound of someone entering the room. Rachel had moved from her spot and was ushering her children into the hospital room so they can say goodbye to their dad for the last time. They all cry as Finn says his tearful goodbyes to each of his children. Poor little Sierra didn't want to stop hugging her dad and had to be pried off of Finn so that Kelsey and Liza could say goodbye. She sat in Rachel's lap sobbing uncontrollably. Liza, who was sporty like Finn despite her theatre-inspired name told her dad that every time she scored a goal in a soccer game that she would think of him and remember all of times that he played one-on-one games with her. When Kelsey came up, Finn looked at her and said: "Kels, look after your sisters for me and the babies when they arrive okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"I love you Kels."he said tearfully while hugging his oldest daughter.

"I love you too daddy."

By now all three girls were bawling and as they were getting ready to leave Sierra wouldn't stop crying for her daddy, while Kelsey put a comforting arm on Liza's shoulder.

It's now nearing midnight. Rachel and Carole have tears streaming down their faces as they look at Finn lying in the bed. He looks so weak and pale. He'd been out of it for a while now, the last time he had been conscious he told his mother goodbye and told Rachel how much he loved her. He said that he loved her and kissed her for the final time.

A little after midnight a straight line goes across the system screen as the doctors run in.

Finn died at 12:15 am on a July morning

The funeral was beautiful. Rachel cried through the whole service. She had her arms wrapped around her inconsolable children the entire time. Kurt, Puck and Quinn and their two children were there of course as well as the rest of the Glee Club including Brittany and Santana. and (now ) were there as well. All of them looking at the three girls and Rachel's growing belly feeling sorry that the girls won't get to see their father and that the unborn babies will never get to meet their amazing father.

3 months later Rachel gave birth to twins a girl named Jenna Leigh and a boy named Finn Joshua Hudson jr. in honor of his father. As Rachel held her newborn children in her arms she notices how much they both look like their dad and she is reminded of Finn and she knows that he is here with her and that he will always be here with her.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Gilmoregirl828**


End file.
